Ascendance
by TDawnRises
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle is called to Canterlot Castle, alone, she has no real fears or concerns. However, when she meets the last pony she ever expected to meet again and learns that the only way to save Equestria is to learn from her, she is conflicted.


Ascendance

Part One

_"Trot on, Twilight, even if there is nothing you can do about your current situation. When all else seems to be at a loss, and it feels like all you can do is curl up, accept defeat, and die, think again. Remember yourself; who you are. Remember your friends, who care so deeply about you. When all else fails, if not even that works, then think about us; Celestia and Luna, rulers of Equestria, forever loving you. Think of us, forever your sisters." _

The words rang through her head again and again as she ran from the beast that chased her. There was nothing she could not do if she had her friends by her side, but they were nowhere to be seen. There was nothing she could not do without her magic, but even that seemed unreachable! Her final thoughts turned to Celestia and Luna. They were her princesses, her goddesses. The rulers of the Sun and Moon, forever linked to her for some unknown reason. She turned around to face the beast that pursued her through the Fade. She would _**not**_let this beast into Equestria! Her friends, her princesses, everypony depended on her.

Finally facing the beast as it beared down upon her, obviously thirsting for the blood that coursed through her veins, everything seemed so much… simpler. She took a stance, her hooves spread in a mannerism that would spread the thought of 'I am fighting you' through anypony who would stand in front of hers' mind. Her horn began to glow, faintly at first, then brighter and brighter. The telltale silver glow that marked her somehow stunning ability to commune with moon energy was laced over with golden threads, though this she didn't notice. She stepped forward once, menacingly, and was swept away by a large, black clawed hand. As her head hit rock and tree, and her body seemed finally beaten, she closed her eyes. So many regrets. So many books left unread. The one pony she loved… out of her reach… A shuddering sigh ran through her frame before her mind went blank, passing through the aether.

-  
>Two months earlier…<p>

Twilights' hooves sounded noisily off of the stone hallways that marked the Canterlot Castle. Why she had been summoned her on such short notice by not only Princess Celestia, but Princess Luna as well was beyond her. She struggled to fathom what could be so important this time that they needed only her, and had instructed her that she simply _must_ leave her friends, as well as Spike, in Ponyville. She looked up from her thoughts, noticing that she had neared the large, double doors that marked the audience hall of the Day Court. Lining the hall in front of her stood a larger regiment of Royal Guard Pegasi than normal, if her memory served her correctly. Why would there be so much security if it were only herself, Celestia's star student, coming for a private audience? She shook her head of the thoughts nearly instantly. _It is a mere coincidence_, she convinced herself.

As Twilight stepped forward towards the door, it suddenly swung open, one door encased in a warm and golden glow, the other in a darker, almost black violet that matched the night sky. Surely she was imagining things, seeing things that were not truly happening. Two of the guards, the closest to her, stepped out, their wings snapping open as if to enact a gate, barring her entrance. Quickly, however, they snapped them back to their sides and stepped away as both Luna and Celestia trotted forward at a slow, regal pace. Her mind raced, as it usually did when she was around both princesses, and her heart felt that familiar tug of… what she could only describe as longing. The feelings were pushed to the back of her mind as Celestia leaned down and nuzzled Twilight affectionately as she always did, one of the rewards of being her prized student. "Princess Celestia," she breathed, returning the nuzzle. She then turned her attention to Luna and bowed her head respectfully. "Princess Luna," she said quietly. Luna flashed a smile, which was short lived as Celestia stepped back next to Luna. Her voice reverberated through the halls, two single words, spoken with love.

"Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight bowed her head respectfully, then looked up at the pair of Princesses. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, you asked me here, alone, and I came. Is something the matter?" This time it was Luna who spoke.

"Twilight Sparkle, we wish we could have invited you here on more… friendly terms and times, but there is something more important at hoof than pleasantries." Luna stepped aside and ruffled her wings slightly as a powder blue mare trotted forward, a familiar, arrogant gaze that was softened somewhat by some unbidden knowledge spread across her muzzle. It was The Great and Powerful Trixie. What was she doing here? Twilights' mind raced again at the possibilities, which now seemed endless. Her mind was put to rest, however, when once again Princess Celestia spoke. Twilight looked around, trying to spot the mare that had entered the room, but was unable to find her. She chanced a sideways glance and almost jumped as she saw that the mare was standing next to her quietly. _By Celestia's beard, when did she get there?_

"Twilight, as my sister has said, it is not with the best of purposes that you have been summoned here to Canterlot." Luna nodded once, and Celestia straightened herself a little. "We have been informed that a great threat is heading for Equestria, Twilight. Something of the likes which myself and Luna have only had to confront once before. Its purpose, however, is not just to enter Equestria. It is to find us, that is to say myself and Luna, and to destroy us, allowing Equestria to plunge into a rule of chaos to whomever has sent it." Celestia bowed her head, taking a deep breath, and looked back up. It was almost as if Celestia's composure had slipped. "There is only pony who can stop this evil, Twilight. You. You alone can stop the beast and save Equestria from being destroyed."

Trixie stepped forward, and with a glance back at Twilight, bowed her head to the princesses. "Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna, the preparations are complete in the Never Never. By your leave, I will prepare the space we are to use?" Celestia nodded, and Trixie's horn flashed once. Then, Trixie disappeared. Twilight couldn't quite put her hoof on it, but something was different about the mare… her thoughts were back to Celestia as a small cough penetrated the silence.

"As we were saying, Twilight, you are the only pony who can stop this evil. However, you have no knowledge of battle magic. To say the least, the only ponies in Equestria with any knowledge are myself, Luna, Paragon -Trixie's father, who is now deceased, and Trixie. It is Trixie who will be teaching you the basics of battle magic, or, more importantly, will be leading you to somepony who can." Celestia let her wings spread, as did Luna. Both Alicorns stepped forward, and Twilight felt a horn press to each of her shoulders. "Twilight Sparkle, we do assign you this mission of the utmost importance. It determines the fate of all of Equestria. I understand that it may seem like too much to put on anypony, but, you are the only pony we can trust. Can we count on you to complete your mission?"

Twilight bowed her head in deep thought for a moment. The princesses were counting on her once again. She looked up, sheer determination echoed in her eyes. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, I will not let you down," she said confidently. "I have not done so in the past, and I most certainly will not now." She nodded her head, as if to re-assert her opinion, and she stepped back from the horns, bowing low. "I will not fail you."

"Good, now, if you are finished with all of your traditional exchanges, Trixie would like to recommend that we move posthaste. Now." Twilight turned around and saw Trixie standing before her yet again. This time, however, she had adorned a cloak and hood of green that flowed around her, much like her old hat and cloak that she had worn before the Ursa Minor had destroyed her travelling stage, which had also served as Trixie's' home. Twilight couldn't help but admire the presence it gave her. It complimented her eyes well. Shaking her head, she trotted towards Trixie. She turned back once to bow to the princesses before nodding. "Very well, Trixie," she said. "Let's go."

Trixie's horn glowed once more, and the pair of unicorns vanished in a flash of light. Very quickly, the two ponies reappeared in what seemed to be a small cave. _Where in the wide world of Equestria are we?_Twilight wondered, looking around slightly in awe. "Yes, well, Trixie supposes she should first explain why she is here," Trixie said, stepping away from Twilight. Her horn glowed, and a set of saddlebags rushed to Trixie's back, instantly opening. A grimoire floated out of the bags, as well as a large piece of chalk and a strange object that Twilight didn't recognize.

Trixie looked back at Twilight with a slight smile, then turned away. She busied herself with opening the tome, floating it in front of her. Quickly, she took the chalk in her telekinetic grasp and willed it down to the stone floor, drawing out a near-perfect circle. Once it was finished, Trixie gently set the items down inside the circle and turned back to Twilight. "We are here, Twilight Sparkle, because it is Trixie's duty to make sure you receive the most effective training in battle magic offered by ponykind. Of course, most ponies have no knowledge of battle magic. In fact, I believe only myself and the princesses understand its fundamentals and depths." Trixie's smile turned into a bit of a smirk, then a frown as she sat down next to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, what exactly do you remember of our last encounter?"

Twilight looked over at the mare, then closed her eyes in thought. "I remember everything. Your boastful nature, your rudeness, the Ursa Minor. I remember how you stood up bravely in front of it, while knowing you couldn't do anything about it." Twilight looked away and opened her eyes, then turned to meet Trixie's gaze.

"I'm quite sure that you could say Trixie was a bit of a.. jerk, Twilight." Trixie's voice was almost remorseful. When had such a drastic change taken place that Trixie was being.. nice to her? She almost chuckled in spite of herself, but her train of thought was interrupted as Trixie started speaking again.

"After Twilight and her friends were so kind as to publicly humiliate Trixie in front of all of the denziens of Ponyville, Trixie fled to the Ever Free forest. Trixie can see why so few ponies dare to approach what seemed to me like a nightmare at the time. Trixie still has dreams about her encounters there sometimes, but what was most important about the fact that Trixie ran there was that she met the thing responsible for her.. transformation, if you will." Trixie opened her eyes and looked at Twilight, quickly locking eyes with her. "Tell me, Twilight Sparkle, have you ever heard of the legends of humans?"

Twilight nodded and her eyes took on a distant look. "It was once said that there were humans in Equestria. They lived in harmony and peace with the ponies, and all was peaceful. That is, until the humans used their vast knowledge of science to nearly destroy Equestria. That is when Celestia, Luna, and a third alicorn unknown to anypony arrived, along with Earth, Sky, and Darkness, the elder Alicorns who helped free Equestria. Once Equestria was free, legend has it that Darkness, Earth, and Sky left forever, never to be seen again. Celestia and Luna have lived here ever since, and the third alicorn disappeared mysteriously when Celestia and Luna were very, very young."

"Very good, Twilight Sparkle," Trixie said. "Now, what would you have to say if I told you that Humans were much, much more than an old mares tail? What would you do if I told you Humans were very much real, and very much powerful?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she looked past Trixie, then back at her. "Humans can't be real!" Twilight exclaimed. "They're all just an old legend!"

"Twilight Sparkle, I would have thought better of such a knowledgable, studious bookworm as yourself. Every legend has a manner of truth to it, and you know that personally. Look at you, what you are." Trixie's eyes had flashed angrily for a moment, but all that was seen in that anger was gone in an instant. Now there was just the calm, peaceful look that her face had held before.

"If there really is such a thing as a human, Trixie, I very highly doubt there would be any way for us to contact it!"

Trixie sighed and sat back, leaning against a wall for support as she rested her back and head against it. "Make yourself comfortable, Twilight Sparkle," she said quietly. "This will take quite some time for me to recount, and I want you to pay attention to everything. The only ponies that know my story after our last encounter are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and four other people, none of them pony." Twilight settled in with a nod, then turned her curious eye to Trixie, all eyes and ears.

_Trixie wandered down the lone, dusty road that led through the Ever Free forest. Her mind was in shambles, her heart, no, her very _soul_ shattered, and all because of that.. that unicorn. Twilight Sparkle. As Trixie wandered deeper in, she found herself weaving through thicker and more dense parts of the forest. Soon enough, she felt boxed in. The trees were all so close together, and it was all so dark... little did she know she was following the path that Twilight Sparkle and her friends had followed not so long ago, leading up towards a great chasm. As Trixie stepped out of the shadows and into the day light, she saw a mist-covered rope bridge tied neatly together. Still grumbling to herself, berating herself for ever having been shown inferior to that pox of a unicorn, she stepped up to the bridge and started across it. _

_The bridge seemed to stretch on forever in front of here, with no fathomable end. Trixie strode on arrogantly, not watching where she was stepping. She was barely avoiding holes and cracks on the boards by sheer luck. She stomped a hoof down, about to complain, but was cut off as instead she shrieked. A board finally gave way under her, and Trixie tumbled down, breaking through the already unstable bridge like a knife through butter. Still, as she fell, one name came clear from her lips, more of a curse than anything else. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" After what seemed like forever, she slammed into the ground under her and was out like a light._

Twilight's eyes widened as she listened to Trixie's story. "You.. you really hated me, didn't you Trixie?" Trixie, however, didn't answer her. Twilight looked into the mare's eyes and saw nothing but her soul, it seemed. She was lost in her own memories, and even as Twilight leaned back, Trixie started speaking again. Her voice was distant, however, as though she were miles away.

"When Trixie came to, she found herself _far_down, in the ruins of what seemed to be an ancient city. She had no idea where she was, and she wandered around for hours, searching for nothing, but something at the same time. Trixie had no idea what she was doing."

_Trixie's hoof-falls resounded loudly through the empty halls of what seemed to be a buried city. _Clop. Clip. Clop. Clop. _Even her breathing seemed stretched out, louder than it had been before, and actually was. Her walking pattern swayed side to side, as though she were drunk or dizzy. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, it started to regulate itself, but Trixie retained a pronounced limp in her left hind leg. _Great,_ Trixie thought to herself. _More pain that Trixie has to deal with thanks to Twilight Sparkle. Is there anything more she wishes to throw at Trixie?_ Almost as if in response, the ground shook underneath her, and Trixie instantly closed her mouth. She continued walking on in silence, then froze, staring up. This was... it surely couldn't be! _

_In front of her stood two grand doors, one made purely of gold, the other engraved in onyx. On each door, a large, lavender amethyst rested, one bearing the sigil of the sun, the other of the moon. Trixie gulped and slowly trotted forward, pulling the doors open gently with magic. At first they didn't respond, and the aura that marked her magic on the doors disappeared with a _pop!_ Trixie, frustrated, tried again, and eventually managed to mare-handle the doors open. Grumbling about how inferior the old doors were to Trixie's great and powerful might, she stepped in, and then gasped. She was in... a library?_

_Quickly, she trotted forward, her pace brisk. In the middle of the room stood a dias with a book on it. The book was quite obviously very old, and it was opened to a page. Curiosity got the best of Trixie, and she stepped up closer, only to see that it was written in Ancient Equestrian. Trixie cursed and stepped back away from it. _How is Trixie supposed to read this if it is in something that Trixie has no knowledge of?_ Trixie then stepped forward again, determined. She started seeing that there were also illustrations, then froze. _

_The images in front of her, all the characters of Ancient Equestrian, were shifting. Slowly but surely, they changed to reveal themselves now reading Common Script. She could make out each word now. _Fade. Faerie. Veil. Leanansidhe. Power. Mab._ Trixie's curiosity sparked further, and she looked around furiously. She took the book from the pedestal and trotted forward to a more open area of the room. She set the book down, then looked around again, spying a piece of chalk. She whisked it over to her out of impulse, not quite sure why she was so compelled to take it. She glanced down at the book once more, and everything was clear to read._

With this circle lies the answer. The beginning and the end, both are the same. When you find the Leanansidhe, true power will be yours, but at a price most reasonable.

_Trixie cocked her head slightly. '_What foalish kind of a riddle is this, set to halt The Great and Powerful Trixie in her quest for revenge?'_ Trixie shook her head and moved the book a little. She grabbed the chalk again with her magic and slowly, painstakingly copied the image of a circle that was on the page. There were intricate designs inside it, different runes and sigils, but she managed to get it down finally._

_Feeling quite proud, she stepped into the circle and summoned the book to her. As the book entered, the circle began to glow brightly, startling Trixie slightly. Unfazed, however, she slowly concentrated on the circle around her and spoke the words in the book. The words of power. The words leading to her power. Her revenge._

"Leanansidhe Risus Unun Veilu!"

"Twilight Sparkle, you must realize, the magic that I was fooling with then, Trixie did not understand at all what it was. Trixie had no idea what Trixie was getting herself into, but she was convinced it would be what she needed to exact her revenge on you." Trixie sighed and blinked, finally moving as she turned to look at Twilight. "Trixie is... sorry she ever tried to hurt you, Twilight, but she is not sorry that she sought the Leanansidhe. Without Lea's help, Trixie would never have become the powerful battle maja that she is now." Trixie quietly looked away again, closing her eyes.

"As soon as Trixie spoke those fateful words, a dense smoke filled the room. It alone almost choked Trixie, Twilight. She couldn't see at all, and when she finally could, she was no longer in the library. In fact, she was no longer in Equestria, of that much Trixie was certain."

_Trixie's sight slowly adjusted to all of the fog around her, and jumped with a start at the honey-sweet voice that permeated the mist. _"Trixie, you have been anticipated,"_ the voice spoke, seeming to come from all around her, but no where at the same time._

"Who are you? Show yourself, so that The Great and Powerful Trixie may show you that she does not like to be toyed with!"_ Trixie stood up arrogantly, a glint in her eyes suggesting she was not in the mood to be trifled with. Her eyes flew around the seeming endless abyss of darkness madly, trying to find the source of the taunting voice._

"Relax, dear Trixie, for I have no wish to harm you. I am simply a messenger with an offering of something sweeter than the most delicious, sweet candy." _Trixie's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, still scanning the area around her. _"Revenge truly is sweet, do you not think so, Trixie?"

_Eyes widening suddenly, Trixie rushed forward a short distance through the smoke. _  
>"Show yourself, you demon! Whatever manner of creature you are, Trixie will teach you respect! Nopony mocks Trixie!"<em> Bolts of anger seemed to flash across Trixie's eyes as she stepped forward again, challenging whoever was there. A soft chuckle slid through the fog.<em>

"Very well, Trixie,"_ it said. _"If you wish for me to show myself, I shall, but in turn, you shall not harm me, as you already know you wouldn't." _Now the thing was __**mocking her?**__ Trixie grumbled and her horn flashed. For an instant, the fog cleared, and Trixie caught a glimpse of two dark, hollow eyes. She almost instantly wished she hadn't, and dropped the spell, the fog setting in. _"Eager, eager pony,"_ the voice mocked. _"You have summoned my will, and you have been brought here, to the Fade, by my graces of kindness and generosity, yet you would _dare_ disrespect it by trying your petty magic? Very well, if you are truly that eager, gaze upon my face."_ The fog parted slightly to reveal a kindly human-looking creature which could only be described as inhumanly awestriking. It could only be explained as a human, from the legends Trixie had read long, long ago as a filly. The voice had been female, of this Trixie was certain, but she had not quite been expecting this. As the woman stepped forward, a dog followed her, but it was unlike any dog Trixie had ever laid eyes on. It could not have been older than a pup, but everything else pointed to the fact that this dog was not... normal. Trixie shook her head as the woman in front of her spoke._

"I am Leanansidhe, one of the members of the Winter Court of the Fae. These thins should hold no meaning to you, however. I am what you would call a... 'godmother.' In fact, that is just what you may call me. Leanansidhe, or godmother. Either or, I do not care." _Leanansidhe's face twisted into a grin, at which Trixie stepped away from. Something was all too.. welcoming about this creature. _"As I said, I know the one thing that is sweeter than candy, so to speak. Revenge. Revenge is what caused you to seek me out. I could feel it during your pathetic attempt towards summoning." _Trixie attempted to avert her eyes, but quickly found out that she was unable to. She was entranced in the Faerie's gaze. _

"I have a deal for you, Trixie,"_ Leanansidhe said, a smile on her face that was as welcoming as a warm place to spend the night would be to Trixie. Trixie found herself stepping forward, hoof after hoof, until she was in front of Leanansidhe, kneeling down. _"You seek power, Trixie, but what you can not see is that you have the power inside already. I am willing to help you draw out that power in exchange for one favor."

"Trixie had no idea what the exchange might have been, Twilight, but she was willing to do anything she could to attain the power to defeat you and regain her honor." Trixie looked away, her eyes slightly saddened. "Trixie regrets ever having such selfish intentions, Twilight Sparkle. Lea quickly taught Trixie that revenge breaks a pony, not makes her." Trixie's eyes grew glazed over, and Twilight thought she could see... tears? There were definitly tears rimmed on those large eyes.

"She was cruel, Twilight. Lea broke Trixie in half, then in half again. Her spirit had been broken before, now it was shattered. Half of the time, she felt she had nothing left to live for. Eventually, Trixie's hatred for you disappeared, and instead there was born regret of ever having those thoughts. Trixie wanted to make it up to you some how, and the only way Trixie could think of would be to finish her education with Lea and come back to Twilight. She wanted to apologize for what she had done."

Trixie took a moment, allowing her breath to catch up with her. She noticed that she was sweating and shook her mane out before relaxing against the wall once more, finding a slightly cooler spot. "Trixie's apprenticeship to Lea took a toll on her. Trixie gave up half of a years' life energy and swore herself to two years service under Lea. During those two years, Lea was especially abusive." Trixie stopped speaking and shivered. Twilight could almost make out her back flinching, as though Trixie were imagining everything that had passed.

"Do not get Trixie wrong, Twilight Sparkle. Leanansidhe was a very, very powerful teacher. She taught Trixie many things about magic, and made her study hard for a year straight as was promised, but she was then subject to her years of service. What made everything worse was that Lea used a magical artifact called a Time Bubble so that when Trixie was with her, the time passed normally, but in Equestria, one month Trixie had spent with Lea was in reality only a week."

_Trixie stood in front of Leanansidhe, bowed low to the ground. Her coat seemed to gleam, her mane bright as moonlight. _"Leanansidhe, godmother, my time under you is complete,"_ she spoke confidently. Her eyes shone with new knowledge, her face softened by the time under Lea's cruel mastery_. "With your leave, I would like to go home now. I have much to accomplish, and there is somepony I need to speak with. Somepony deserves an apology fit for a queen." _Lea's smile widened, and she shook her head. _

"Trixie, our deal was struck, and you were promised one year of magical education from someone with the highest skill in magics. I've taught you much about illusory magic since you've come to be my pupil, but you have much to learn. You are not going home... yet. You leave soon for a city in a dimension known as Earth, home of the human race after they were banished from Equestria so long ago." _Leanansidhe's eyes flashed for a moment, and Trixie saw within those eyes a deep, deep knowing. This did nothing but place more fear in her heart._

"But, Lea, when will Trixie be leaving for this.. Earth?"

_Leanansidhe smiled all knowingly. _"Right now." _Leanansidhe's fingers snapped, and a bright swirld of light encased itself around Trixie. With a bright flash, Trixie disappeared from the Fae._

"Trixie was in the human world for around a year, Twilight. It was so hard for her to fit in, but she was under the most powerful wizard in all of the human race. His name was Harry Dresden, Twilight Sparkle, and he taught Twilight everything she needed to know about enchanting, battle magic, and empowerment in general." Trixie stood up now, looking down at Twilight. "That is why Trixie is here today, Twilight Sparkle," she said. "Trixie is here to teach you battle magic, so that maybe, just maybe, you can survive the onslaught of the Denarian that's going to bear down on you."

Trixie noticed a flash of recognition in Twilights' eyes as she spoke the name Denarian. "Thats right, Twilight Sparkle. Even us ponies know of the dreaded Denarians. They arent some mares tale. They exist, and the Denarian Abaddon is on his way to Equestria with intention to destroy everypony. You are the only pony with the potential to stop it. Celestia and Luna have to stay in Canterlot to protect what is sacred. They must ensure that Equestria is not breached. Your friends, they can not help you. Even the great _Elements of Harmony_ can not hope to stop Abaddon. This is all on your hooves."


End file.
